Tampons are widely known as sanitary goods. In a tampon, a string is attached to one end of an absorbent body that absorbs fluid such as menstrual blood. This string is pulled by a user when removing the absorbent body that has been inserted into the vaginal cavity out of the vaginal cavity.
A tampon producing method has been proposed in which, when attaching a string to an absorbent body, a string supply portion checks whether or not a string has a defect such as knots or pills, and eliminates a tampon with a defective string attached from the production line (see Patent Document 1, for example).